ninningerfandomcom-20200216-history
Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai
http://ameblo.jp/yuuka-yano/entry-12219791556.html is the title for the VS team-up movie between ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger and Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. The film premiered in Japanese theaters on January 14, 2017. As it has been standard for the past seven VS movies, the protagonists of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger make their debut in this movie. Synopsis The chronology of Super Sentai may, at last, be at an end. A boy has arrived from the future to save the earth from catastrophy. Yamato and his team are not aware that they are part of the enemy's plans. The Ninningers, who once protected Earth, have returned! And this time, they believe the Zyuohger are Yokai monsters! This battle will be the end of both teams. Will the message of the future boy get to Yamato in time? An unbelievable roll call that brings together all the Rangers of the Super Sentai! In 2017 the battle of all battles begins!" Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger: This movie is set after the debut of Wild Tousai Dodeka King but before the series of events leading to Quval's destruction, placing it between episodes 35 and 41. *Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: TBA Characters Zyuohgers Ninningers And Introducing the Kyurangers Past Sentai Allies *Bud Villains *Deathgalien **Naria **Quval **Azald *Gillmarda **Runrun **Gengetsu Kibaoni **Raizo Gabi **Masakage Tsugomori **Jagged **Bangray Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle, Cube Gorilla, Cube Whale *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger *Zyuoh The World - Cube Rhinos, Cube Crocodile, Cube Wolf *Non-Zyuohgers - Cube Kirin, Cube Mogura, Cube Kuma, Cube Komori *Combinations used: Wild Tousai King, Wild Tousai Shuriken King, Wild Tousai Dodeka King Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened, Zyuoh Gorilla, Zyuoh Whale *Zyuoh Shark - *Zyuoh Lion - *Zyuoh Elephant - *Zyuoh Tiger - *Zyuoh The World - Wolf Form, Crocodile Form Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru, Combination (King Shurikenjin), Shukyoku *AoNinger - Dragomaru, Paonmaru *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Byunmaru *StarNinger - Rodeomaru Theme song ''to be added Notes *Though no Super Sentai were featured in unlike previous years, the Zyuohgers have had two different encounters with Ninningers prior. **Gokai Blue used AoNinger's Ranger Key as part of the post-Gokaiger Gokai Change against the Zyuohgers, fighting Zyuoh Lion. **The original ShiroNinger was part of AkaRed's veteran Sentai that the Zyuohgers faced in Super Animal War. Zyuohger28PostGokaigerChange.jpg|Post-Gokai Change Collection-mp4-snapshot-00-57-2016-08-15-15-31-11 orig.jpg|Super Animal War *The conference of the first 38 Red warriors whom appear before Ninningers and Zyuohgers echoes the appearance of the first 24 Reds before the Gaorangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Coincidentally, both Red gatherings are led by Red Falcon; furthermore GaoRed now stands alongside Red Falcon here. *The cameo spirit appearance of the first 38 Sentai within Wild Tousai Shuriken King marks this movie with the biggest gathering of Sentai Rangers, albeit not all physical, with a grand total of 234 Rangers comprised of the first 41 Sentai Teams along with the first official 22 6th Rangers and two Extra Rangers from Ninninger, eclipsing Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. While Bud - an Extra Ranger from Zyuohger - appears, he does not transform into Zyuoh Bird and so is not counted. *Mirroring the Zyuohgers prior TV team-up with the Gokaigers, the previous Sentai joins and provides their power to the team in Wild Tousai King. External links References Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts